The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of fresh-market peach designated ‘Crimson Joy’ and botanically known as Prunus persica (L.) Batsch. This new peach tree is adapted to a Southeastern subtropical climate with medium high chill in winters. ‘Crimson Joy’ variety resulted from open-pollination of BY96P3423 (an advanced selection, unpatented) yellow peach, which resulted from a hand-pollinated cross between ‘Blazeprince’ (the seed parent, unpatented) and BY91P2435 (an advanced selection, the pollen parent, unpatented) yellow peaches. ‘Crimson Joy’ variety was obtained by hybridizing and propagated by grafting on ‘Guardian’® rootstock trees. It has desired chilling requirement (˜700 hours, alternative to other main-season cultivars) and cropped relatively well in years with inadequate chill and spring freezes, making it less vulnerable to the adverse weather conditions in Byron, Ga. and worthy for trial for commercial fresh fruit production. Clonal plants were asexually propagated from the original ‘Crimson Joy’ tree by grafting in Byron, Ga. These asexually propagated plants, along with all characteristics of the tree and the fruit, remained true-to-type to the original ‘Crimson Joy’ tree. There are no known effects of the standard rootstock on the scion cultivar characteristics.
‘Crimson Joy’, produces firm, semi-freestone, melting, yellow-flesh fruit with normal acidity, good eating quality, and attractive blush, ripening in early to mid-June in Byron, Ga. ‘Crimson Joy’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it appears less vulnerable to inadequate chill and spring freezes in Byron, Ga., based on data in years with the conditions.
Byron, Ga. is under a subtropical climate. Winters are short, mild and with little snow; summers are long, hot and humid. The average January low temperature is about 1.2° Celsius and the average July high temperature is about 33.2° Celsius. The hours with temperatures below 7° Celsius vary often between 600 and 1200 hours per year. There are about 67 rainy days per year. Average annual precipitation (rainfall) is 1182.88 millimeter (46.57 inch) with great monthly and yearly variabilities and frequent thunderstorms in summers.